The market place as well as the patent literature provide examples of shag rake attachments for vacuum cleaner nozzles. So far as known, however, the attachments heretofore available, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 234,335 dated Feb. 18, 1975, have not been adjustable as to rake length and tooth angle.
Since upright vacuum cleaners come in many different sizes and configurations it is desirable to be able to fit one type of rake attachment to substantially all makes of vacuum cleaners.